Misao Harada
About Misao Harada is the main character of Black Bird and know as the "Senka Maiden" or the "Bride of Prophecy". She can see supernatural beings like demons because of this. Any demon who eats her flesh gains eternal youth, and any demon who drinks her blood extends their life. Any demon who makes her his bride will bring prosperity to his clan. Appearance At only 5'2", Misao is 16 years old in her debut, and later turns 17. She has strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes along with pale skin. Sakurakouji's Character Introduction "Fated to suffer, this poor heroine must endure many painful situations with the demons and Kyo (actually caused by this super-sadistic author). But I think she is really very tough. In time, something good will come to her..." An only child ~ Loves sweets ~ Was bullied as a child "As for the name 'Misao', this author regrets the choice because of the many strokes in the characters." Plot Misao Harada is a normal human being, and has always had the ability to see supernatural beings. She had a vague childhood memories of playing with a boy next door, who was a little older than her. She is a rare type of human valuable to demons. She drives them crazy because of the scent of her blood is so desirable to them. A demon who drinks her blood will become powerful, and if it eats her flesh it will gain eternal youth. A demon who takes her as his bride will ensure prosperity for his clan. After Kyo comes back, she learns that he actually is a tengu and finds herself as a Senka Maiden, who is born once every hundred years, for the head of the Tengu clan. She was supposed to marry Sho, Kyo's older brother and original heir, but Kyo surpassed him in order to marry Misao himself. At first, Misao was scared of Kyo for his cold personality and demonic powers. But she gradually grows to trust him after she sees how much he truly cares about her and is willing to do anything for her. She later falls in love with Kyo and decides to fulfill their promise of becoming his wife. They engage in a romanitc and sexual relationship, but many obstacles (such as demon enemies who wish to harm her) occur. After the death of Sho, Misao becomes pregnant with Kyo's child. Everyone is happy of the news, especially Kyo, who asks her to give birth to the baby. However, when they learn that children of Senka Maidens will feed on their mothers after birth, he tells her to abort the baby. Despite this, she refuses to consider abortion because she develops a love for her unborn baby. She learns that the baby is a boy, whom she and Kyo decide to name Sou. Misao affectionately nicknames her baby "Sou-chan". In the spring of the following year, Misao gives birth to Sou Usui. Misao remains unconscious for three days after the birth and appears to be dying, but a miracle happens: Misao regains consciousness and survives, much to Kyo's shock and delight. Afterwards, Misao marries Kyo and they begin raising Sou as a family. History Kyo lived next door to Misao when she was a little girl. When she would go out to play with her friends, monsters would always pick on her. She cried about the teasing, which caused her friends to pick on her. Kyo met her and told her she would be alright with him and his brother, Sho. She would always go next door to play with them. She would play ball and make mud pies. One day Sho slapped Misao for giving him something 'disgusting', which was a fake rice ball made out of mud. Misao ran to Kyo and was then always by his side until he then left to the Tengu village. Ten years later, Kyo came back to save her from demons, and to take her as his bride.'' Misao only remembered some pieces of this because Sho sealed away her memory.'' Personality Cute and optimistic, Misao may look like an average sixteen-year-old girl, but she possesses the gift of a Senka Maiden. In terms of her personality, Misao is good-natured, cheerful, and caring towards her friends. She exhibits strong attachments towards her friends and loved ones, especially Kyo, and is always looking for ways to help them overcome many obstacles. Even though she is very caring, it is also shown that she is also stubborn as she won't back down from a fight, especially against Kyo, who tends to scare her sometimes. Relationships Kyo Usui - Kyo is the love of Misao's life. They met when they were children (she was six, he was ten); she was the first human he ever came into contact with and he became her protecter when she was bullied by the demons that followed her. They quickly developed a strong bond, even though Misao was unaware at that time that he had fallen in love with her, and she was heartbroken when he suddenly disappeared. Ten years later, he returned and announced that he intended to marry her. Misao was initially reluctant to accept his proposal because of his scary appearance and her belief that he wanted to marry her because she is the Senka Maide,, which would bring prosperity to his clan. But after a while, she realized that he truly loves her, and accepts his proposal, but they faced numerous obstacles that threatened to tear them apart. By the end of the series, Misao gives birth to their son, Sou, and married Kyo. Sho Usui - When she first met Kyo, Misao also met his older brother, Sho, who treated with indifference and even disgust. While she was easily able to befriend Kyo, Sho rejected her attempts to get close to him, and even slapped her when she presented a mud pie. As a result, she stopped trying to like Sho and grew attached to Kyo. It is latr discovered that the reason Kyo suddenly left misao's side for ten years was because he learned that Sho, the original heir to the Tengu clan, was supposed to marry Misao because only the heads of the clan can marry the Senka Maiden. The Eight Daitengu - Misao has a close relationship with all the daitengus (Taro, Jiro, Saburo, Sagami, Hoki, Buzen, and Zenki). They were all aware of Misao being the Senka Maiden when they first met her. Taro, Jiro, Saburo, Hoki, Buzen, and Zenki instantly take a liking to her while Sagami, who is loyal to Kyo, dislikes her but comes to like her as well. They are all protective of her and wish for nothing more than her happiness. Sou Usui - Misao loves her son, Sou, dearly. Misao was only sixteen when he was conceived, and seventeen when he was born. While happy that she was carrying the child of the person she loved most (Kyo), he tried unsuccessfully to get her to abort the baby or else the birth will kill her. Misao refused to consider abortion because she loves her baby. She later finds out through her dreams that the baby is a boy and is called Sou. Misao affectionately nicknames her baby "Sou-chan". After the birth, Misao remained unconscious for three days before waking up with little ability to walk. Despite this, Misao is a loving mother to Sou.